A Life for a Life
by BioshockFanGirl16078
Summary: Is it love...or just a sinful attraction?    Seth Allistir and Atsu are two characters that I made up, but I am considering using them for a fanfic.  This one-shot is yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. M rating.


"So...he sent you to settle his...debt.~" a male voice purred in the void surrounding Seth Allistir in what seemed like an echo.

He hesitantly turned his head to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes staring back at him from where the black-scaled, metallic horned dragon lay with it's wings folded at it's sides and it's clawed hands folded over one another, it's long neck curved to look straight at the boy that was currently hovering in the air in a slight fetal position while facing the beast. White, peacefully flowing scales lay beneath him, giving an eerie feeling to the black and white void surrounding him. A crimson sheet hung from him to cover his developing manhood and buttocks. Everything else in his slightly muscular, lean body that was moonlight pale from head-to-toe and scarred from the back of his neck to his lower back with whip marks, other scars on his body from abuse.

"You want out of this place, yes? You want to hurt those who have hurt you...you want to feel loved more than you have from the one person who should've loved you the most...yes? Say you want me...you shall have me and more, boy. You can be saved from this fate...just say the words..." the dragon coaxed without moving his lips, his crimson eyes and black scales giving off a mischievious glisten.

The boy shakily extended a hand towards the beast, "...I...I want you..."

A gentle tanned hand slid into Seth's own with a black leather belt serving as a wrist cuff, the black claws brushing against the boy's rose-petal soft skin, "...and you shall have me..."

The white scales suddenly began to rise in a flurry, a sea of white that slowly blackened until all Seth could see was darkness until it slowly cleared to reveal the same pair of crimson eyes staring down at him while their owner wore a dark grin on his tanned lips. Seth's emerald eyes examined every detail of the man above him who looked no older than seventeen or eighteen. The lean, muscular figure clothed in a black sleeveless leather top that left his abdomen exposed, the black leather pants that clung to his skin and outlined every slender feature in his thighs and downward areas, the black leather high-heeled boots that reached up to his mid-shins underneath his pant legs, the slightly matured facial features along with the slightly slanted crimson eyes with thin black pupils and over-lapping dark eyelashes, the crimson bangs lining his face that now hung inches from Seth's face, the crimson tips of his black spiked hair. Muscular, yet still slender, a dark grin though he showed playful intent in the crimson eyes that seemed to burn into Seth's own. The man was giving off heat that the boy found comforting and he slowly lifted a pale, lithe hand to the side of the man's face to see if the man above him was an illusion, though his touch was met with smooth skin that was hot like a summer morn.

"So...does my new master have a name?~" the male purred.

"...Seth...Seth Allistir..." the twelve-year-old boy replied.

"Seth...I like that name..." the man purred before turning his head to kiss the palm of Seth's hand, forcing a faint blush from the boy underneath him that he couldn't help but smirk at as his eyes once again met Seth's, "...My name is Atsu...I am now your demon to command."

"...demon...?" Seth asked with a questioning blink, though he didn't act all that surprised.

Atsu grinned wickedly, "You mistook me for an angel?~"

"No...I...I just...never thought a demon would be so...so..."

"So what?" Atsu purred as he lowered his head closer to Seth's own.

A heat began to rise in Seth's cheeks seeing Atsu's crimson eyes leer down at him like a predator upon prey and at the body heat that Atsu gave off that smelled like cinammon, the sweet kind. Something stirred in his core just from staring at this demon. He didn't know where it came from or why it was there. In the darkened room lit by crimson candles that made the crimson eyes a fiery colored and gave Atsu's caramel-colored tan skin glisten, crimson curtains in the doorways, the wooden table underneath Seth's body serving as support for Atsu to use to keep himself hovering over Seth with his knees bent on either side of the boy's thighs and his hands on either side of the white-haired boy's head. The man gave the scent of danger, something Seth had become too well acquainted with and believed to be feared...with Atsu, it seemed like a danger that Seth wanted to come to know well.

"...so...perfect..." Seth replied softly.

Atsu's eyelids lowered at the boy's response and he slowly lowered his head to cover the boy's lips with his own gently, making Seth tense and widen his eyes in surprise to the action only to slowly close his eyes as hesitantly returned the kiss while his heart suddenly began to pound in his chest and his entire body was sent on vibrate. The demon's lips were like fire to his own and he couldn't stop his hands from rising to slide around Atsu's chest and sides to his back where his hands grasped gently onto his shoulder blades. He should be afraid of demons, of this demon who ignited an unfamiliur spark in his body, but the feeling in his stomach would not cease even when Atsu slowly pulled his lips away to grin down at the youth.

"I can tell this is going to be a very...pleasurable...partnership...~" Atsu purred.

(One year later)

That was a year ago. Just a year ago...the same year his alcoholic father had abandoned him with a family friend that kidnapped him into a type of sex slavery until he was sacrificed one night to settle a debt his father's friend could not pay...a life for a life, as Atsu had put it. The one thing Seth Allistir didn't regret about being sold into said slavery to the family friend was meeting Atsu, his demon servant who did everything besides serve him his meals and clean the house. Atsu was more of a personal servant to him, but he was also something he would never say...not a lover...but not a friend with benefits either. The adolescent could not exactly say what Atsu was to him. He could only say that it drove him mad to see someone else, male or female, touch him and that Atsu could easily spark a moment with just a touch from his black-clawed hands that Seth had become addicted to.

In the year Seth began to know Atsu as more of just a demon he had been contracted with to settle a debt, Seth began to know everything there was about the demon he had allowed into his home and into his bed, from his almost non-existant past to his favorite position on the nights that Seth just needed stress-relief. As young as he was and as wealthy his family was known to be however, their sinful relationship was always kept a dark secret that was only known to certain members of the staff in the estate and those who were trusted with their silence outside the Allistir estate...mainly acquaintences of Atsu. Still, he could not help but be a little afraid of this demon he had become so darkly addicted to, like a drug, because of how just one touch could send the boy in a hellfire only Atsu could put out with no trouble at all. Fear was soon replaced with need, need replaced with want, want with passion, passion with bliss.

Seth was brought out of his thoughts with a gasping moan that shifted into longer soft moan as Atsu's tongue ran along the sides and underside of his developing, yet hardened, member slowly as if to savor the taste of the boy for himself, "A-Atsu..."

Atsu chuckled faintly and took Seth into his mouth slowly and with a hard sucking that forced a louder moan out of the boy, Seth's knees bending heavenward while his right hand came down to tangle in Atsu's black and crimson locks as his left took a hold of the sheets, his head tilting innocently to the side. His white shirt was left un-buttoned and widely open to expose the skin underneath and his other clothes were scattered on the floor. Atsu was fully clothed with his leather pants un-buttoned and un-zipped along with his belt being left undone.

"...A-Atsu...!" Seth moaned loudly upon Atsu beginning a fast bobbing motion with his head from the base of Seth's member to the head before going back down and repeating the motion, the demon sucking hard on the length and grazing the skin with his fangs while his tongue circled around Seth's extension as well. "...A-Atsu...y-you're driving me mad...!"

The demon purred in response and the vibration sent the boy screaming with agonizing bliss. Seth's entire body was aflame, his body arched slightly towards the ceiling as Atsu's bobbing head picked up speed and the lips sucking on his length sucked even harder, a gentle, mischievious hand sliding up the boy's abdomen to slide over to one of Seth's hardened nipples only to toy with the bud while Seth held it there as if it belonged there. He was sent over the edge of pleasure into an orgasm that sent waves of electricity through his entire body and his back arched and fell while his head tossed this way and that and a loud scream of bliss escaped him, his ankles locking against Atsu's back to trap the demon in place until the waves of his orgasm passed and the exaustion made Seth's feet slide to the mattress limply along with his upper body. He panted softly with an arm lain innocently over his closed eyes as Atsu pulled back from his manhood to swallow the sweet-tasting liquid that his master had given him and Atsu slowly licked his lips with a dark purr. Atsu crawled up the boy's trembling body in a felinish manner until his lips met the boy's in a deep, possessing kiss.

"Atsu...I...I can't take this anymore...take me..." Seth softly pleaded after the kiss was broken.

Atsu grinned wickedly as he un-buckled the buckle of his black leather belt, the buckle being in the shape of the Allistir family crest, before unbuttoning and unzipping the article of clothing, "...as you wish...master...~"

Atsu entered Seth's backside with a hard, quick thrust that sent Seth moaning loudly once more as his body arched upwards sharply and his hands quickly grasped onto the sheets. From so many nights of doing these actions, Atsu became a fast learner as to how deep he needed to penetrate and just at what angle he needed to penetrate his young master to find that bundle of nerves that would send his master into an unexplainable frenzy of pleasure...he had found it on the first thrust. The demon slowly and deeply moved in and out of the boy's entrance with his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of Seth so he could watch Seth's flushed face with each thrust, the boy's loud moans that left his parted lips so innocent to the ears that did not know the lustful need and want behind it. Seth reached his hands up to take a hold of Atsu's shoulders before sliding to take a hold of his shoulder blades as Atsu lowered his body over Seth's to hold the boy close while speeding up his thrusts. The boy's loud moans became screams of bliss as his prostate was struck much faster and harder as he clung to Atsu for dear life, his nails digging into the demon's tanned skin and his face burying into the crook of Atsu's neck innocently.

"...A-Atsu...Atsu...A-A-Atsu...h-harder...f-faster...b-break me...break me...!~" Seth cried impatiently while giving a harsh tug to Atsu's hair.

Atsu couldn't suppress the moan that was let out from the action as his head was forced to lift, "...A-as you wish...~"

Seth began to cry out loudly upon Atsu's thrusts becoming savage and ruthless, merciless in speed and roughness as well as being much deeper to strike the bundle of nerves just the right way that made the boy lose all other senses other than feeling. His hands gripped tightly at Atsu's hair, his legs wrapped tightly around the demon's waist to trap him against him, his body arching off the bed slightly only to arch even further as Atsu began to rim his master without losing the savagness in his actions. Atsu's eyes...they glowed in the darkness of Seth's master bedroom with such mischeif and passion for the boy underneath him that Seth almost became mesmorized in their lustful gaze that was only for him. Only for him...was this what he wanted? Was this what love was supposed to feel like?

The day he met Atsu...the demon coaxed him with a promise to show him what love truely felt like...he'd never been loved by anyone, and yet this demon made him feel things he believed were non-existant, even for his age. Everytime someone even made an attempt to touch Atsu without his consent, it sent a rage through him that scared him to no end. Never once have either of them said "I love you", just "I need you"...or "I want you." He questioned everything Atsu ever did to him everyday for the last year, every morning that he awoke to find Atsu asleep at his side, ontop of him, or under him with one of them still inside the other. Still...it was better this way. For him...for Atsu...for both of them, for emotions would only complicate things.

Emotions were what made him hurt when his father abandoned him...beaten him...called him things he never thought his father would say. Emotions were what made him afraid and weak in front of the man who had forced him to do things that forced the loss of his virginity. Emotions...why does Atsu then say things that make his heart skip beats? Made him beg the demon for more of his intoxicating words, his touch, his lips. They both gave all that they had besides their hearts...was this love?

"...A-Atsu...I-I'm...!~" Seth tried to warn upon feeling his stomach begin to tighten.

"Cum for me...cum for me...scream my name...cum with me...~" Atsu purred into his ear.

The both of them came together, Atsu filling Seth completely with his semen while Seth came all over his own stomach and chest as well as Atsu's and Seth's loud cry of release shook the walls of the master bedroom as the boy's body arched into the demon's, his arms holding Atsu tighter against him. When Seth's vision cleared, he found himself laying limply on the mattress with no breath left in his lungs and a pair of crimson eyes glowingly looking down upon him from where Atsu hovered above him...those eyes. Those eyes, Seth adored those eyes...no, he...

Seth raised a hand slowly to Atsu's left cheek to receive a faint purr as Atsu nuzzled into the palm of his master's hand tenderly before giving a kiss to the palm and their eyes met once more, then the boy pulled Atsu down into a deep and slow kiss that had them both battling for dominance in their tongue war that ended in Seth becoming the winner by forfeit once he switched positions with the demon male. The boy ran his hands down Atsu's cum-stained chest and hard abdomen before slowly running his hands back upward as the demon purred his approval. Atsu's body, from the hair on his head to the blood in his veins, to whatever soul a demon had to possess, was his, only his. This instinct alone was enough to almost force him to leave his claim on the demon. He slowly removed himself from Atsu's member as he slowly leaned down to kiss Atsu's lips once more deeply and he broke it a few moments later to kiss and nip his way down to the crook of Atsu's exposed neck to bite down hard enough to leave a mark, this earning him a loud growl of approval from the demon below him and Atsu's claws tangling in his hair.

"Naughty...~" Atsu hissed as Seth licked at the place he had bit only for the demon to growl loudly once more feeling Seth bite down even harder on the crook of his neck, the boy moaning feeling Atsu grip his hair firmly in approval.

Seth would do anything but turn Atsu away. Atsu was the one person Seth wanted to please the most, and he never seemed to fail in doing so.

His hands slowly dipped under Atsu's top to push it gently over Atsu's head, breaking the contact he had with Atsu's neck long enough for the demon male to capture his lips in a deep kiss as he pulled the boy further ontop of him before he himself broke it, "Bruise me, master...make my skin yours...~"

The words made Seth shiver with excitement hearing the purr. He nipped his way down to Atsu's chest where he went back and forth from the right nipple to the left, nipping, biting, and licking them as well as licking the cum stains from the demon's skin while Atsu purred deeply and moaned in response with his claws running through Seth's hair in appreciation. As soon as they were hardened enough, he nipped his way down and ran the tip of his tongue down the demon's abdomen to where Atsu's opened pants began. Atsu's member was slightly erect from the actions Seth had performed, begging to be given attention. Seth opened his mouth to tease the head with slow circles of his tongue before slowly taking as much of Atsu into his mouth as he could, which was about half-way, and the demon tensed underneath him with a low growl. The adolescent lord of the Allistir family lifted his head slowly to the head before lowering down slowly to take Atsu even further into his mouth and he repeated this action with snake-like slowness until the demon penetrated his throat.

"Seth..." Atsu said softly in as much of a concerned tone as he could muster. His entire body was tensed to keep from bucking into Seth's mouth the whole time Seth was working his member in until the boy began to willingly gag.

Seth looked up at him with hazey emerald eyes without pulling back from Atsu's length and closed his eyes slowly as he began a slow bobbing motion while gently sucking on the demon's manhood, the taste of Atsu's cinnammon-flavored skin intoxicating his sense of smell. The Dragon hissed and growled his approval along with tangling his fingers in Seth's snowy white locks to silently command the boy to continue. He bobbed his head abit faster up and down Atsu's entire length, growing accustomed to the feeling of his throat being penetrated to the point where he no longer gagged, and he sucked on the length in his mouth like it was candy to him. The taste of himself remained on Atsu's flesh along with the taste of Atsu's cum that was still left. The cum taste alone was enough to drive him insane.

"Seth...m-my master..." Atsu groaned softly as he ran his black claws through the boy's locks.

Seth bobbed faster and brought his head down harder onto the demon beneath him, his motions becoming faster along with his head coming down harder as the moments passed by like hours and his sucking became almost rough on the length in his oral cavern that penetrated his throat with each downward movement of the boy's head. Atsu's groaning became loud moans of bliss as the moments passed by and Seth became more confident in his bobbing and sucking, then the demon began to gently move his hips upward into Seth's mouth in a careful thrusting motion to keep from startling the boy into choking and he couldn't help but smirk hearing the boy moan around his length in response. The Dragon rose his head slowly to watch Seth's bobbing head consume and release his length rapidly while the rose-petal soft lips of his master sucked greedily on his flesh, the innocent hot tongue inside Seth's oral cavern circling around the expanding flesh that had hardened upon his bobbing actions beginning. Soon the extension began to throb as Atsu's breathing became hardened, labored, and quickened, the muscles of the demon's abdomen and thighs tightening for the approaching release.

"...S-Seth...m-master...I-I-I'm going to-!~"

The demon had no time to get the last word out as a loud demonic growl vibrated from his chest along with a reptilian hiss while hot semen shot down the young lord's throat in a thick sea of cum, the hormones within the substance making Seth moan with every gulp. His own hormones were set aflame once again as the chemical-like hormones in Atsu's semen began to do what they were meant to do. As soon as the boy was sure he had gulped and sucked every last drop of cum that Atsu had to give, he slowly released Atsu's length to look up at the dragon demon. Atsu panted softly with his head turned to the side, a shade of crimson barely visible on his tanned cheeks, his body glistening with sweat in the moonlight that shown through the bedroom window near the bed. The young lord slowly crawled up the demon's body to see Atsu's crimson eyes slowly open upon feeling the weight on the bed shift ontop of him.

"...I want you inside me, Seth...~" Atsu purred seductively.

Seth blinked slowly at the request, "W-Will I be big enough...to please you...?"

Atsu chuckled faintly as he rubbed Seth's right side slowly, "I think you underestimate the speed of your growth.~"

Seth blinked slowly once more with a blush of embaressment forming on his cheeks only for it to dim slightly upon Atsu's clawed hand resting on his cheek and he turned his head slowly to gently kiss the warm palm of Atsu's hand while carefully bending Atsu's legs. The dragon demon parted them to welcome the boy positioning himself at Atsu's entrance, the male demon locking his young master in a deep kiss that had their tongues battling for dominance once more while Seth carefully slid inside The Dragon's entrance and this sent the demon's head back against the pillow under his head with a hissing gasp. The boy tensed with a faint grunt feeling the muscles of Atsu's entrance instantly clamp down on his developing manhood, but Atsu did not give him time to let The Dragon adjust to the penetration before he began rocking his hips enticingly against his master's in a silent plea that was answered with Seth's slow and gentle thrusting motion. The young lord moaned to the feeling of Atsu's warmth surrounding him with each inward thrust while Atsu purred his approval loudly and rumblingly. Atsu gave him a soft command to let go of all restraints, to let loose and fuck him as violently as possible and this made Seth hesitant.

"You're sure?" he asked softly in a pant.

Atsu gave him a wicked grin while his eyes gave him a mischievious glow, "Fuck me, master."

Seth felt electricity in his core from the demon's request and he answered with harsh and rapid thrusts that sent the demon beneath him hissing and growling loudly to the pleasure while he had a gentle hold of Seth's right side that beared the mark of their contract. The contract...Seth could not really remember what the contract was. He knew Atsu said he would help him get revenge for what was done to him, but that was after the mark was branded onto his skin, according to Atsu. He just knew that, because of this contract, Atsu was to remain at his side for a period of time that was never said, everyday Seth would make sure that the demon was still with him just to make sure his time with Atsu had not run out. Everyday, Atsu was always in his bed in the morning and at night, during the day the demon was close at his side.

The marking of their contract that was branded onto the side of Seth's neck was always left exposed, something he had learned bound a human to his/her demon companion the longer that it is exposed...is this why he felt such feelings for his demon without it being technically considered love?

The young lord was once again brought out of his thoughts upon Atsu letting out a loud groan resulting from his prostate being struck at the right angle, this forcing the demon's muscles to tense from the ecstasy that shot through his body from the contact, and he focused on that one spot. He rimmed the demon's entrance the same way Atsu had done to him while his loud moans of bliss became cries as The Dragon clenched down onto his member enough to make Seth see stars for a moment while his body tensed just a few short moments later, followed by the muscles in Atsu's body tensing slowly. Atsu released a cry that was both a dragon-like roar mixed with his normal voice releasing a loud groan of bliss while Seth cried out blissfully to the orgasmic pleasure that drowned him in an electric sea of ecstasy. Seth's eyes saw nothing but white that slowly cleared to reveal himself lying ontop of the dragon demon with a trembling body and his labored breathing was audible over Atsu's quieter though equally labored breathing that was out of sync with Seth's own, the heart in Atsu's chest beating loudly against the young lord's ear. Atsu's arms soon enveloped the young Allistir to hold him there as their breathing became normal.

"...Atsu..." Seth said softly in the quiet darkness of his room.

"Yes, master?" Atsu purred.

"...promise you'll never leave me...ever..." Seth commanded gently, earning himself a long pause from the demon beneath him.

A pair of warm, black dragon-like wings slowly coccooned him against Atsu's body, black scaled and with crimson skin, "I'm not going anywhere...so long as I am bound to you, I will be right here.~"

Seth smiled slightly, the first real smile he had given in a full year, but then it slowly faded upon a new thought coming to his mind, "...Atsu...what exactly are the terms for our contract?"

"...A life for a life...my original contract was placed onto you, therefore it is voided when your heart ceases to beat by my hands." Atsu replied truthfully.

The boy tensed ontop of The Dragon before his head was gently lifted for his eyes to meet Atsu's and the demon's lips covered his deeply, the boy slowly relaxing against his will and sinking into the kiss while barely noticing Atsu switing positions with him on the mattress until the kiss was slowly broken. The dragon-like wings behind Atsu were spread at full length and his eyes glowed a bright crimson from where he know hovered over the boy with his arms on the mattress serving as support, "...however...this sinful attraction I have for you is enough to make me want to reject those terms. I would rather die than to lose someone else I care about dearly."

Seth's heart skipped at his words. Care about...sinful attraction...?

Atsu slowly lowered down to take his master's lips into a deep kiss that had their tongues dancing with one another in a slow, yet firm dance while Seth clung to the demon around his neck. The next morning, Seth knew, Atsu would be there sleeping at his side like he always was, with a peaceful expression on his face that the demon allowed only him to see. Atsu, nicknamed The Dragon because of his dragon demon heritage and because of his personality, was captivated to his master just as Seth was to the demon who served him without ever questioning him.

"...as long as you want me...need me...I am staying right here..." Atsu purred upon breaking the kiss.

Seth's eyes slowly opened to meet Atsu's crimson ones, "...I want you..."

Atsu grinned slowly, " Then I am not leaving...~"


End file.
